Pokemon Indigo League Adventure
by jdogbuster
Summary: Join Jackson Shade in his journey to become the most powerful pokemon master ever.
1. Chapter 1 The Adventure Begins

Pokemon Indigo League

A young boy sat in his room waiting until his mother said he could leave for the lab. See today wasn't any average day, today was his tenth birthday and in the world of pokemon that meant a lot.

"Jackson, you can go to Oak's now" his mother said. He sprinted towards a large white building, grinning from ear to ear. "Hello Jack, are you ready to receive your starter pokemon" inquired an old man in a lab coat. "I couldn't be readier" Jackson replied happily.

The went inside the professors lab and he showed him three pokeballs. "I'd like to pick Bulbasaur please" he said. He picked up a pokeball and pressed a button that caused a frog-like pokemon with a bulb on its back appeared. "Bulba-Bulba-Saur" grunted the pokemon.

The pair walked outside to find Ben, a rival of Jackson. "Let's battle" said Ben. Jack just nodded and Bulbasaur ran forward. "You can't battle without a ref" said Alice, Jackson's neighbor.

"The battle will be 1 v 1, Begin" screamed Alice, albeit her normally quite voice.

"Bulbasaur, tackle" screamed Jackson,

"Squirtle, you too" screamed Ben,

"Again" they shouted simultaneously. The pokemon collided and Squirtle was left unconscious. "Yeah we won" exclaimed Jackson. He hugged Bulbasaur and started to leave.

"Wait" Alice screamed as she chased after Jackson. "Yes" Jackson said calmly. "Can I come with you?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2 Jackson Catches a Pokemon

**Pokemon: Bulbasaur level 7 tackle, growl, leech seed**

Alice and Jackson walked along a sandy pathway until they came across a small bird-like pokemon on the path. Jackson pointed his pokedex at the creature and it read "Pidgy, the Tiny Bird Pokemon a common sight in forests and woods. It flaps it's wing to kick up blinding sand".

"Bulbasaur go!" screamed Jackson,

"Tackle",

"Pokeball go!"

1...

2...

3...

Ping! Jackson picked up the pokeball and let Pidgy out. She flew up and then landed on Jackson's shoulder and snuggled in closly.

"Hey you, let's battle" said a small kid from behind Jackson. "Ok" said Jackson.

"The battle will be 2 v 2, Begin" screamed Alice,

"Go Bulbasaur" screamed Jackson,

"Go Spearow" screamed the kid,

"Tackle" Jackson screamed,

"Use Peck" screamed the kid, The two moves collided and hurt both pokemon severely. "Finish it with Tackle" Jackson sceamed. Spearow was knocked out by the attack. "Go Rattata" the boy screamed,

"Bulbasaur, return go Pidgy" he screamed,

"Tackle" they said simultaneously, Pidgy pushed over the smaller Rattata and hit it with another tackle, leaving it unable to battle. "Nice work Pidgy" said Jackson. "Wow Pidgy did great!" yelled Alice.


	3. Chapter 3 Jackson vs Brock

**Pokemon:**

**Bulbasaur level 9 Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed**

**Pidgy level 7 Tackle, Sand attack**

Jackson walked into a large city. It had 'Pewter city' written on a sign at the entrance. "I can't wait for my gym battle!" exclaimed Jackson. He ran for the gym. "Stop!" said a gym trainer as he pulled out a pokeball. "Let's battle" he said,

"Ok" Jack replied,

"Go Geodude"

"Go Bulbasaur"

"Use Vine Whip" ordered Jackson, Bulbasaur whipped Geodude.

"Rock Throw" barked the hiker, The rock was caught in the vines and sent back at the Rock type.

"Finish it with Tackle" screamed Jackson. Bulbasaur smashed into the Rock type, sending it back to its trainer.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Jackson wins!" screamed the ref.

Jackson walked up towards Brock and challenged him. "The battle will be 2 v 2, only the challenger may substitute" screamed the ref,

"Go Geodude" screamed Brock as a large rock with arms appeared,

"Pidgey, your up" screamed Jackson as Pidgey appeared,

"Tackle" Brock screamed,

"Pidgey, Sand Attack" Jackson yelled. Pidgey shot down and swept up sand into Geodude's eyes.

"Now use Tackle" Jackson screamed but Pidgey didn't, instead it flapped its wings so hard that Geodude was slammed into the wall. "Geodude is unable to battle, choose your next pokemon" screamed the ref,

"Go Onix!" screamed Brock as a massive snake-like monster appeared,

"Pidgey Sand Attack" screamed Jackson,

"Onix, knock it out with Rock Throw" screamed Brock. Onix picked up a rock with its tail, knocking out Pidgey in one hit.

"Pidgey is unable to battle, choose your next pokemon" screamed the ref,

"Go Bulbasaur, Vine Whip" screamed Jackson. The Grass type smashed its vines into the foe.

"Onix, Rock Throw" screamed Brock. The massive pokemon flung a rock at the starter.

"Catch it with Vine Whip!" screamed Jackson. He caught it and threw it back at the foe.

"Tackle!" they both screamed simultaneously. The two pokemon crashed into each other with the force of an atomic bomb. They slid back into their trainers and could barely stand. "Finish it with Vine Whip!" screamed Jackson. The massive foe smashed into the ground, knocking it out and leaving Jackson victorious. "Nice work kid you got some skills" said Brock while handing him his first badge.

He ran outside and said "Alice look, I got a Boulder Badge." She replied by saying "Wow that's great!". As they were leaving they could hear a man screaming "Give him back he's mine". They sprinted after the two thieves and stopped them in their tracks using Bulbasaur's Vine Whip.


	4. Chapter 4 Battle in Viridian Forest

**Pokemon:**

**Pidgey level 9 Sand Attack, Tackle, Gust**

**Bulbasaur level 11 Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip**

"Go Bulbasaur" screamed Jackson as his starter jumped out in front of him.

"Go Zubat, use Astonish" ordered the shady character. Zubat covered itself in shadows and charged into Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur counter with Vine Whip" barked Jackson. The long vines wrapped up Zubat and sent it flying, leaving it unable to battle.

"I'll get you twerp, come on Greg let's go" screamed the angry man.

"Right behind you John" yelled Greg. They ran off, screaming that their boss would get Jackson. The pair of trainers walked over and picked up a pokeball. The man released a small red lizard with a flame on its tail. "This is Charmander, my companion but I can tell it wants to battle. Tell you what, if you can catch me a Pikachu I'll trade it to you" said the old man.

"Ok" replied Jackson happily.

"I hear there are Pikachu in Viridian Forest" said Alice.

The pair of travellers left the city for Viridian Forest. The pair emerged in a clearing. "Hey Shade let's battle so I can see how weak your pokemon are in battle" said Ben from behind.

"Bring it on" Jackson shot back.

"Go Pidgey" he screamed.

"Go Spearow" Ben screamed.

"Start with Gust" Jackson ordered. Pidgey flapped its wings until Spearow was thrown into a nearby tree.

"Spearow, Peck" ordered Ben.

"Dodge and use Tackle" screamed Jackson.

"Fury Attack/Tackle" they screamed. Spearow pecked furiously at Pidgey while Pidgey smashed into Spearow.

"Now Gust" screamed Jackson. Pidgey flapped its wings until Spearow was knocked out.

"Go Squirtle" screamed Ben furiously.

"Pidgey, Tackle" ordered Jackson.

"Dodge it and use Water Gun" screamed Ben. Pidgey was blasted by a powerful Water Gun.

"Pidey use Gust!" barked Jackson. Pidgey blew Squirtle away.

"Finish it with Water Gun" screamed Ben. Pidgey smashed into the ground, it was unconscious.

"Pidgey return, you did great" said Jackson.

"Go Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" screamed Jackson. Bulbasaur appeared and lashed Squirtle with its vines before Ben could counter.

"Tackle" screamed Ben. Squirtle charged at Bulbasaur.

"You too" ordered Jackson. The two pokemon smashed into each other. Bulbasaur flew back "Can you continue?" asked Jackson. It reacted by glowing a blazing bright white. It grew bigger and its bulb became a flower. He opened his pokedex.

"Ivysaur, the seed pokemon. There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb on its back is said to blossom into a large flower. New moves: Take Down."

Ivysaur stood up and awaited orders. "Bulbasaur catch Squirtle with Vine Whip then slam into it with Take Down" ordered Jackson. Ben didn't know how to react. Squirtle flew back and smashed into the ground. It pulled itself up but collapsed when it tried to walk. Ben walked off angrily into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5 Saving the Electric Mouse

**Pokemon:**

**Ivysaur level 16, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Leech Seed**

**Pidgey level 15, Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack**

"Look a Butterfree" said Alice. "I'm going to catch it" she said. "Go Clefairy!" she screamed with a sudden burst of energy. A small pink pokemon appeared from the pokeball. "Pound" she ordered. The pink pokemon slapped Butterfree across the face. "Pokeball go!" screamed Alice as she threw a pokeball towards the Butterfree.

1...

2...

3...

Ping! She cheered as she picked up the pokeball. "Nice work Alice, you caught your first pokemon" complemented Jackson.

"Thanks Jackson" Alice replied.

"Let's keep looking for a Pikachu" suggested Jackson.

After hours of looking they had finally located a Pikachu, unfortunetly they aren't the first to find it. "Greg, get that little rat!" ordered John.

"Leave that Pikachu alone!" screamed Jackson.

"Kid, stay out of this!" ordered Greg.

"No way" screamed Alice.

"Alright have it your way, go Ekans" screamed Greg. A small purple snake hissed at Jackson.

"Go Pidgey, use Gust" screamed Jackson.

"Counter with Bite" demaded Greg. Ekans grabbed Pidgey in its mouth.

"Pidgey counter with Quick Attack" roared Jackson. Pidgey smashed into Ekans and sent the poison type flying. "Now, you two thugs get out of here before I send Pigdey after you" the two poachers ran off, leaving Pikachu in a cage.

"Hey Pikachu, we know an old man looking for a Pikachu, he'll make sure that those poachers don't get you, do you want that?" asked Alice. Pikachu nodded and climbed up Alice's back, resting on her shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6 The Greatest Sale of All Time

**Pokemon:**

**Ivysaur level 16, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Leech Seed**

**Pidgey level 17, Tackle, Whirlwind, Gust, Quick Attack**

**Pikachu level 10, Growl, Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip**

Jackson knocked on the door of the old man. The man was happy to see him and asked him to sit down. "Hello Jackson!" exclaimed the old man.

"Hi" Jackson replied.

"Do you have a Pikachu for me" he asked.

"Of course" replied the young trainer.

"Well lets head over to the Pokemon Center then!" exclaimed the old man.

They arrived at the Pokemon Center. The old man walked over to a large strange machine and dropped Charmader's pokeball into it. Jackson did the same with Pikachu's pokeball. "By the way, Charmander doesn't like being in it's pokeball" the old man stated.

"Ok" Jackson replied. The two pokeballs glowed bright white and switched places. After thanking the old man Jackson left for Mt. Moon.

"Jackson wait up" screamed Alice who had been looking at outfits. She was wearing a black tee-shirt and red skinny jeans.

"What is it with girls and clothes" Jackson asked himself under his breath.

The two trainers headed towards Mt. Moon but were stopped when an old man emerged from the bushes. "Hey kid, have I got the deal for you! It's a once in a lifetime offer! The greatest deal in the history of the region, no world, no univ..." the old man was interrupted.

"Yeah, just get to the point" Jackson screamed impatiently.

"I've got an extremely rare pokemon named Magikarp" the old man said.

"And..." said Jackson impatiently.

"I'm going to sell it to you for five hundred dollars" the scam artist said.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" screamed Jackson. Handing over his money. The man grabbed the money, handed over the pokeball and ran off.

The pair walked up to the top of Mt. Moon where a cave known as the moonstone cave could be located. It is one of the only places you can catch Clefairy. But the were going there for another reason, to find a moonstone.

They reached the entrance of the cave. "That's not right, this cave should have lights" Jackson remarked, taking note of the dark cave.

"The lights have been out for a while now, I'm looking for a moonstone to evolve my Nidorino" said a familiar voice.

Jackson turned "Ben" he spat.

"Nice to see you too" said Ben sarcasticly.

"Let's explore the cave" suggested Alice in order to stop the fist fight that was about to occur. "Clefairy use Flash" she ordered. The sight they saw was a sight that made them wish they were never born.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle on Mt Moon

**Pokemon:**

**Ivysaur: level 16, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Leech Seed**

**Pidgey: level 17, Tackle, Whirlwind, Gust, Quick Attack**

**Charmander: level 15, Scratch, Ember, Growl, Smoke Screen**

**Magikarp: level 16, Splash, Tackle.**

In front of them stood Giovanni, who after disbanding Team Rocket, took control of the powerful Team Death. "Stay out of this or you'll regret it!" he warned as he took a bag of grey rock out of an unconscious man's unmoving fingers.

"Go Ivysaur" screamed Jackson.

"Go Nidorino" screamed Ben.

"Go Butterfree" Alice screamed.

"Go Gengar, Rhydon and Kangaskan" said Giovanni calmly. "Gengar, Dark Pulse on Butterfree, Rhydon, Rock Blast on Nidorino, Kangaskan Mega Punch on Ivysaur". The three pokemon were knocked out instantaneously and sent flying into their trainers. "Now finish them, Rhydon use Earthquake".

"Lapras, save them with Psychic!" screamed a man in a red hat. The three trainers were lifted into the air. "Go Charizard, Snorlax and Lapras use Blast Burn, Giga Impact and Brine" he ordered.

"You won't defeat me this time Red" screamed Giovanni. "Use Rock Blast, Rhydon. Gengar use Dark Pulse and Kangaskan use Hyper Beam!".

Brine and Rock Blast collided sending rubble through the cave. Hyper Beam and Blast Burn exploded and sent Charizard and Kangaskan flying while Snorlax slammed into Gengar's Dark Pulse. Instead of hurting it, Snorlax was enveloped in dark energy and slammed into Gengar. The ghost type was unconscious while Snolax stood proudly.

Charizard took to the air while Kangaskan climbed the mountain side. "Mega punch!" both trainers screamed to their pokemon. The two powerful pokemon punched each other repeatedly.

Eventually both pokemon collapsed from exhaustion. They crashed into ground with the force of a meteorite. "Lapras use Psychic, Snorlax use Shadow Ball!" screamed Red. The two attacks combined and Shadow Ball became a pink with shadow like whips.

"Counter with Earthquake!" screamed Giovanni. Rhydon wasn't fast enough and was knocked unconscious by the attack. "Return, Gengar, Kangaskan and Rhydon! Go Marowak, let's escape with Dig! He screamed as he jumped into the hole left by Dig".

"Dam it! He escaped!" screamed Red. "Alakazam, get us out of here with Teleport!". Red disappeared.

The three trainers stood there awestruck at what had taken place. Jackson spoke up "Was that, Red?" he pondered.

"I think so" Ben answered.

"Let's get out of here, this place is creeping me out!" suggested Alice.

"Hold on what's this?" said Ben. They looked at the wall and saw moonstones sticking out of the wall. Ben and Alice pulled two moonstones out of the wall and placed them in their pockets. They then left the cave.


	8. Chapter 8 A Battle at the Mountains Base

**Pokemon:**

**Ivysaur: level 16, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Leech Seed**

**Pidgey: level 17, Tackle, Whirlwind, Gust, Quick Attack**

**Charmander: level 15, Scratch, Ember, Growl, Smoke Screen**

**Magikarp: level 16, Splash, Tackle.**

The two trainers walked down the mountain and started to walk towards Cerulean City. "Hey Jackson, let's see how weak your pokemon are in battle" said Ben who had been tailing the pair of trainers.

"Ok!, 4v4?" answered Jackson while trying to hide his raging emotions.

"Ok, Go Spearow!" screamed Ben as Spearow appeared.

"Go Charmander, use Ember!" screamed Jackson. Charmander shot bullets of fire at the opposing bird pokemon.

"Dodge it, then counter with Fury Attack!" screamed Ben as Spearow pecked and kicked at Charmander.

"Hit back with Scratch, the use Ember!" Jackson retaliated. Charmander scratched Spearow across the chest causing it to bleed on its brown feathers. It then blasted it with fire causing it to faint. Charmander was engulfed in bright light. When it faded the fire type was taller and now had a crest on its skull. "Meleon!" it barked.

"Go Nidorino, use Poison Sting!" Nidorino shot several purple needles at Charmeleon.

"Counter with Dragon Rage!". Charmeleon shot blue fire at Nidorino who then fainted.

Go, Wartortle!". Wartortle appeared and stompted on the ground as hard as it could. "Use Water Gun!". Charmeleon was blasted with water and started to sway to and fro. "Finish it with Tackle!" screamed Ben. Charmander was hit into the ground with a thud, its eyes closed.

"Charmeleon, Return!" said Jackson, "You did great!". "Go Pidgey!"

"Wartortle use Water Gun!". Wartortle shot a blast of water at Pidgey who easily evaded the attack.

"Nice work! Now counter with Gust!". Pidgey shot a powerful Gust of wind at Wartortle who was blown back by the attack.

"Wartortle use Withdraw then Water Gun to blast into Pidgey".

"Pidgey, use Gust and Quick Attack to counter!". Both pokemon were blasted back on impact. Both were unconscious.

"Go Ivysaur" Jackson screamed as Ivysaur ran out from behind him.

"Go Mankey use Karate Chop combined with Seismic Toss". Mankey grabbed Ivysaur and threw Jackson's starter up in the air. It then jumped up and smacked Ivysaur with its hand.

"Counter with Vine Whip!". Ivysaur grabbed Mankey with its vines and slammed it into the ground.

"Use Mega Punch Mankey" Mankey took a run up and jumped towards Ivysaur, leading with its fist.

"Counter with Take Down" Ivysaur ran and tried to hit Mankey, who punched the grass type right between the eyes. Ivysaur was knocked out and all was left to Jackson's newest pokemon, Magikarp.

"Go Magikarp, use Splash!" screamed the novice trainer. Magikarp just flopped around dumbly.

"Mankey, use Karate Chop on that piece of junk" spat Ben. Mankey smashed Magikarp into the ground and knocked it out. "Battle me again when your pokemon aren't weaklings".

"We'll beat you, you'll see!" screamed Jackson emotionally. He walked over to Magikarp and, unlike most trainers would do in this situation, made his pokemon a promise. "Magikarp, I'm going to raise you into the strongest water type Ben will ever see". He healed his pokemon with the potions that Alice had bought in Pewter and called out Charmeleon and Ivysaur. In the distance, was a large blue city.


	9. Chapter 9 Splashdown

**Pokemon:**

**Ivysaur: level 17, Tackle, Take Down, Vine Whip, Leech Seed**

**Pidgey: level 17, Tackle, Whirlwind, Gust, Quick Attack**

**Charmeleon: level 17, Scratch, Ember, Dragon Rage, Smoke Screen**

**Magikarp: level 18, Splash, Tackle.**

Jackson and Alice strolled through Cerulean City. "I can't wait for my gym battle".

"You'll have to use everyone. I here it's 4v4" said Alice.

The two children walked it the gym which had a massive pool I the center with floating platforms scattered throughout it. "Are you here for a gym battle?" asked a woman wearing a blue swimsuit. Her hair was orange and her skin was fair.

"Yes, I am" replied Jackson while throwing his fist in the air.

"Great, I'm Misty the leader of Cerulean City Gym" answered the redhead while pulling out a pokeball. "Can you referee for us?" she asked one the swimmers nearby.

"Yes, I can" answered the swimmer while she climbed onto the platform. "The battle will 4v4, only the challenger may substitute" she screamed.

"Go Goldeen!" Misty screamed.

"Go Ivysaur!" Jackson belted back.

"Ivysaur use Leech Seed, then use Vine Whip" Jackson ordered. Ivysaur shot a small seed towards Goldeen, which grew vines and wrapped itself around the goldfish like pokemon. It proceeded to then whip it with its long green vines

"Counter with Horn Attack!" screamed Misty. Goldeen charged through the water and jumped on to the platform and rammed into Ivysaur. The water types started to panic at the realisation that it was stuck on the platform. Albeit her panicked pokemon, Misty still looked very calm. "Hang in there, Goldeen!".

"Ivysaur finish it with Tackle!" screamed Jackson. Ivysaur charged at Goldeen while bracing for impact.

"Water Pulse!" ordered Misty. A wave of water shot up at Ivysaur, who was clobbered by the attack. "Now use Peck!".

"Dodge it and use Takedown"countered Jackson. His fatigued starter skid out of the way, it then smashed into Goldeen who collapsed on impact. Ivysaur winced in pain at the recoil damage.

"Goldeen is unable to battle, Misty choose your next pokemon!"

"Go Psyduck!, use Water Gun!" screamed Misty. Psyduck appeared and sprayed an already fatigued Ivysaur with a jet of water.

"Use Vine Whip!" screamed Jackson. Instead of slapping Psyduck with its vines, Ivysaur shot a barrage of razor sharp leaves at Psyduck, who was pummelled by the attack.

"Awesome! Ivysaur learned Razor Leaf" said Alice from a bench on the side of the arena.

"Now finish with Confusion!" Misty ordered. Psyduck shot a purple ray of energy at the grass type. Ivysaur smashed into the wall on the far end of the arena.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, Jackson choose your next pokemon."

"Go, Charmeleon, use Dragon Rage!" screamed Jackson. Charmeleon appeared and shot a powerful blue flame at Psyduck who was thrown into the water. It pulled itself back onto the platform and shot a mock Water Gun at Charmeleon.

"Use Water Gun!" screamed Misty. Psyduck shot a ray of water at Charmeleon, who looked like it could take on Misty's whole team.

"Use Ember on Water Gun!" Jackson countered. Charmeleon shot a spray of embers at the attack. The result was a fog that prohibited Psyduck from seeing. The fog didn't bother Charmeleon at all as it's eyes had evolved to see in the foggy mists of it's mountainous habitat.

"Now use Dragon Rage again!" screamed Jackson. Charmeleon shot another powerful blue flame at the yellow duck through the fog. The attack was devestating, causing Psyduck to hit a wall.

"Psyduck is unable to battle, Misty choose your next pokemon"

"Go Staryu, use Water Pulse!" shrieked Misty. A brown starfish with a red gem for a eye appeared and shot a wave of water at Charmeleon. The attack was devestating and Charmeleon started to pant as it's flame began to burn blue and white.

"Fight back with Scratch!" screamed Jackson. Charmeleon lunged at Jackson while it's claws began to glow white and extended. It scraped across Staryu's chest.

"Fight back with Tackle!" screamed Misty. Staryu lunged at Charmeleon, leading with it's largest spike.

"Dodge and use Scratch!" Jackson belted out. Charmeleon rolled left and scraped Staryu with a glowing set of claws.

"Staryu use Tackle while using Harden!" Misty ordered. The result was a super charged Tackle heading straight for Charmeleon.

"Quick, use a Dragon Rage/ Scratch combo!" countered Jackson. Charmeleon spat blue flames on it's claws and lunged at Stayu. Both combo moves collided and caused a massive explosion. As the smoke cleared, it could be seen that neither pokemon was consious.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, choose your next pokemon"

"Go Starmie!" Misty screamed as another starfish-like pokemon appeared. It had twice as many spikes as Staryu and was purple instead if brown.

"Go Pidgey, use Gust!" Jackson screamed. Pidgey appeared and shot a gust of wind at Starmie.

"Fight back with Swift!" screeched Misty. Starmie shot several gold stars at Pidgey who dropped into the water after taking massive amounts of damage.

"Quick Attack!" shouted Jackson. Pidgey shot out of the water and slammed into Starmie at breakneck pace. Starmie crashed into a nearby wall but pushed itself up defiantly.

"Now use Water Pulse!" Misty cried. Starmie shot a wave of water at Pidgey, who was clobbered by the attack. It fell to the ground with its eyes closed.

"Pidgey is unable to battle, Jackson choose your final pokemon!"

Jackson sighed. He would have to send out Magikarp, he would need a miracle to win. "Go Magikarp" he said unemotionally. The pokemon just flopped there causing Misty to laugh.

"Starmie use Swift" she said through her laughter. Starmie shot a powerful wave at Magikarp who was flung out of the pool.

"Magikarp is unable to batt..." The ref was cut of by Magikarp pushing itself back to the water.

"Way to go, Magikarp!" Jackson belted out, regaining some of his confidence. "Tackle!". Magikarp tried to hit Starmie but failed miserably and Starmie hit out of the yet again.

"Magikarp is unable to..." The referee was interrupted by Magikarp being enveloped by a white light. It grew to a massive size. It now had a large snake-like body with blue skin and a gaping mouth. The promise Jackson made to it kept ringing through its head, especially four words, strongest water pokemon ever.

Jackson pointed his pokedex at the pokemon, "Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokemon. It is rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. New moves are Thrash and Bite"

"Alright Gyarados, use Bite!" Jackson called as he came to life. Gyarados grabbed Starmie in its jaws and swung its head around brutally.

"Get out of there Starmie!" screamed Misty. Starmie struggled but it was in vain and it could not escape.

"Now finish it with Thrash!" screamed Jackson. Gyarados began to thrash uncontrollably, while Starmie was caught inside its thrashing body. Starmie was thrown from the beasts body, its body unmoving.

"Starmie is unable to battle, Jackson is the winner!".

Misty walked over and handed Jackson the Cascade Badge. "Nice work, you have great talent as a trainer." she complemented.

Jackson walked over to the pokecenter. Alice waited outside while he went in. "Hello, Nurse Joy are you there?" he asked.

"Over here" she said. "How may I help you?".

"Can you heal my pokemon please?" he asked.

"Sure, pass your pokeballs here" she said sweetly. She put the on a machine to heal his pokemon. Ding! A light flashed over the spherical device and she handed them back to him. "Good as new" she commented.

"Thanks" he replied.

Jackson walked over to a PC and turned it on and logged in with his Trainer ID. He scrolled down and found Professor Oak in his contacts. "Hi, professor how are you" he asked.

"Good thanks Jackson, hows the badge hunt going?" the old man asked.

"Great! I just got the Cascade Badge" he answered.

"That's great, how many pokemon do you have?" the professor inquired.

"I have four, I'll show them to you" he answered while pulling his pokeballs from his belt. He released Charmeleon, Pidgey and Ivysaur.

"They're great Jackson, but there's only three" the professor said confusedly.

"Guys move out of the way of the screen, go Gyarados!" he said. Gyarados appeared and stood proudly. "Alright guys, return" he said calmly as if nothing had happened while everyone else looked at him as he was mad.

"Wow, a Gyarados, those are really powerful!" exclaimed the professor.

"Yeah, I know he won my gym battle for me" replied Jackson.

"That's great, anyway I have to go now, I'll see you later" commented Oak.

"Bye Professor" Jackson bid farewell to Oak and left the Pokemon Centre.


End file.
